From Empire to Rogue
by SW Banshee
Summary: Ch 16 now up! Please R&R! The story of Rogue Squadron's Tycho Celchu between Star Wars & Empire Strikes Back
1. Chapter 1

**FROM EMPIRE TO ROGUE**

by Banshee

**Disclaimer: Sole purpose of entertainment, no profits, Rogues/Wraiths belong to Lucas, Stackpole, Allston...**

**Spoilers: Uh, _Star Wars_**

**Rating: PG-13, for now.**

**Archive: ff.n, WAAS, WEB, Any others, please ask.**

**Summary:** Story of Tycho Celchu between _Star Wars_ and _Empire Strikes Back_. Prequel to my fic "X-wing: Angel One" (May want to read that one first).

Chapter 1 

Lt. Tycho Celchu awoke with a start. His clothes were soaked with sweat and he was shivering. It was the same dream -- nightmare, actually -- he had had every night for the past several weeks. Ever since he found out that the transmission from his family was interrupted due to technical difficulties of the worse kind: his planet, his family, his fiancé, had all been destroyed by the Death Star.

His family had called to wish him a happy 21st birthday when the transmission had been cut off. He had put it down to mechanical problems and planned on teasing his father, who ran the HoloNet Company, when he got the chance.

He looked around his quarters in the dim light from the viewport; his roommate, Lt. Adair Bryant, was thankfully still asleep. Tycho and Adair had attended the Academy together and had become close friends. Adair had been rather sympathetic and supportive since the news had come down about Alderaan, allowing him his space and privacy.

Tycho was being watched rather closely, as were all the Alderaanians currently serving the Empire. He had to keep up the pretense of loyal soldier long enough to get away. Which meant three more sleepless, nightmare-filled nights until his next leave.

He was thoroughly exhausted from lack of sleep and was afraid of growing careless. As a result, he was jumpy and irritable; that was on top of the grief, guilt and rage currently coursing through him. He had trusted the Empire -- serving with loyalty and pride. They had repaid that trust by destroying everything he held dear.

He took a deep breath and made himself relax, eventually falling into a troubled slumber. The next morning, he awoke to cold steel against his back from where he was leaning against the wall – or more accurately, trying to burrow back into it.

This brought back memories of one of his dearest friends, Terra Sharlee. Since they met over eleven years ago, she had always been able to soothe him when he was upset, wrapping her arms around him protectively as he slept.

She was a number of years older and he had come to rely on her presence especially when she moved in with the Celchu's while attending the nearby University. To Tycho, she had been a combination older sister, mentor, and guardian angel, always having the uncanny ability to show up when he needed her most. Right now, she was probably the closest thing to family he had left assuming she had not been on Alderaan at the time.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and began preparing for the long day ahead. Adair was just beginning to wake up and gave him an encouraging smile. He knew Tycho had not been sleeping well and hoped his friend would be able to come to terms with his loss before he drew the attention of their superiors.

The next three days were the longest of Tycho's life. Thankfully, his schedule was rather busy and the area they were patrolling was quiet, having seen no pirate or rebel activity in several months. He knew Adair was growing concerned and tried to pretend.

The morning of his four-day leave arrived and he packed carefully. There were several items he wanted to take with him but knew if he took too much, someone would become suspicious. He had managed to store copies of his family holos on datacards that he tucked into the folded clothes he had packed into his duffle.

He and Adair joined Wahl and Mounsey -- the two others that composed his squadron wing -- on the shuttle that would take them dirtside for their long-awaited and well-deserved leave. He strapped in and almost began to relax but stopped himself; he still had to make it through customs once they landed.

Not to mention, he still had to make contact with the Rebels and convince them his desire to leave the Empire was genuine. Of course, that would be a mute point if he couldn't slip away from his squadron-mates. Briefly, he thought about telling Adair his plans but changed his mind. Although sympathetic to his plight, Adair had not yet reached the point where he was ready to leave.

Tycho thought about their reaction to the news that Biggs Darklighter and Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, classmates at the Academy, had defected shortly after their graduation, taking the _Rand Ecliptic_ with them. Hobbie and Biggs were a semester ahead of Tycho and Adair but the four had had several classes together and had become friends.

Having been isolated from the Empire's atrocities while at the Academy, Tycho and Adair had been stunned by Biggs and Hobbie's actions at the time. After their own graduation, their patrols aboard the _Accuser_ had focused on areas of pirate activity and therefore, the pair still viewed many reports as being Rebel propaganda. Tycho was just now beginning to understand what was really happening but it had taken the destruction of his homeworld to wake him up.

The shuttle touched down softly and they disembarked, heading toward the starport's customs exit. Tycho took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He had taken part in the conversation on the trip down but grew restless and uncommunicative as they waited in line at customs.

He was the first one through and stopped to await his companions. He was surprised when an attractive blond woman threw her arms around him. The woman was several inches shorter than he and extremely strong. He was trying to disengage from her when he looked closer and realized she was actually Terra in an extremely seductive disguise. He started to call her by name but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. 

When Wahl and Mounsey caught site of Terra, Wahl commented, "Hey, Tycho. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Mounsey chuckled, "And does she have any friends?"

Terra pretended shyness and hid behind him. Tycho had to think of some way to send his squadron-mates away; he knew Terra was willing and more than capable of killing to protect him and didn't want their deaths on his conscience. Even though Wahl and Mounsey were rather typical of Imperial pilots, they had saved his life several times and didn't deserve to die because they couldn't take a hint.

"Not real talkative, is she?" Wahl persisted.

Tycho noticed Adair approaching and was sick about what he was about to do and say but realized it was necessary. He chuckled, "It's not her vocal skills I'm interested in."

He felt Terra's arms around his waist and she nuzzled the nape of his neck. He relaxed slightly at her encouragement; her presence giving him renewed strength. She "nervously" peeked over his shoulder at his companions and handed Tycho a credit chip from a nearby tavern. He handed it to Mounsey and said, "Try here."

Adair had joined them by this point and Tycho could feel Terra tense against his back. She had visited the Academy often and was fond of Adair but Tycho's safety was her first priority. Adair did a double take when he saw Terra, recognition and understanding flashing briefly across his face.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave Tycho to his friend," Adair said. He gave Tycho a brief smile and a nod in farewell, knowing that they would probably never see each other again.

Tycho and Terra returned his silent farewell and then the two groups headed their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Terra and Tycho walked in silence to a nearby hotel room. When they entered, Tycho was surprised to see the connecting door to the next room was open. Tycho sat heavily on the bed as Terra turned her attention to the dresser with a small duffle bag on top. She returned to his side with a change of clothes and set them on the bed.

Before she could leave, he reached up and grabbed her wrist. "Please don't go. I really don't want to be alone right now," he whispered.

His face was a mask of abject misery and Terra's expression softened as she removed her blond wig and shook out her dark gold hair. She knew he was exhausted and close to collapse so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tucking his head under her chin and stroking his soft light brown hair. He threw his arms around her waist and held her tightly, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear.

He was close to tears when they heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster clearing its holster. Terra looked over her should toward the door to the next room. A man was standing there with a blaster trained on Tycho. He motioned for Terra to move away but instead, she positioned herself in front of her young friend, facing the man.

"Why are you protecting him? He's an Imp," the man addressed Terra harshly. She just stood her ground and didn't move.

Tycho stood and purposefully stepped out from behind Terra. He spoke softly, "Not anymore. They destroyed my home, my family. I don't want to wear this uniform ever again."

The man lowered the blaster. "You're from Alderaan," he said sympathetically. "I take it he is why you asked me here?" he asked Terra, who nodded. "Alright. You're familiar with one of these, I believe?" he asked Terra when as he handed her a small hand-held electronic device.

She looked at the item and nodded again and gave Tycho a reassuring smile. She then picked up Tycho's duffle and emptied its contents onto the small table in the room, turning her back to the men.

The man returned his attention to Tycho and commanded, "First things first. Loose the uniform." 

Tycho hesitated briefly, looking between the man and Terra's back. Slowly, he removed his boots, jacket and pants handing them to the man who tossed them to Terra.

The man raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I said strip. Completely." When Tycho again hesitated, he added, "Don't worry, son. I'm a medic; I've pretty much seen it all."

Terra's eyes met Tycho's as she glanced back over her shoulder. She grinned shyly and nodded then turned back to the contents of his duffle, allowing him to preserve at least a degree of modesty. Tycho watched as she picked up each item and ran the small device over it; he realized with shock that she was scanning his clothes for electronic listening devices. _No wonder she's being so talkative_, he thought.

He stripped completely and stood, feeling vulnerable as the man handed him underwear and a pair of pants, which Tycho quickly donned. Once he was again dressed from the waist down, the man began running a similar device up and down Tycho's frame.

By this time, Terra had finished scanning his clothing and put it all back in his duffle. She showed the man a listening device, which had been installed in the rank insignia on the uniform jacket. Tycho paled when he thought about the conversation he almost had with Adair, thanking the Force he had not told his plans to his roommate. They both would have been executed on the spot.

She scooped all his clothing back into the duffle then picked it up along with his boots and walked into the 'fresher. Tycho could hear running water in the shower and she returned, closing the door behind her. She drew a metal container out of the duffle on the dresser and placed his datacards and small trinkets in it; sealing it and placing back in the duffle.

She raised an eyebrow at the man and he nodded. "It should be safe to talk, now," he said. "I have good news and bad news."

Tycho looked between the two of them questioningly. What had the Empire done to him?

"The Empire has been using tracers to route out Rebel cells. Usually without the hosts' knowledge," Terra explained bitterly. "Sometimes those tracers can be detonated remotely, killing all those in the immediate area."

"And you think I might have one of these tracers?" Tycho asked in alarm. He sat back down on the bed, shaken by this newest betrayal.

"You do have a tracer but it's an older model. Location signal only and that's the good news." the man told him. "I'd say you've had it about a year or so."

"Just after Hobbie and Biggs took off with the _Rand Ecliptic._ While you were still at the Academy." Terra said softly.

Tycho nodded, "I bet Adair has one, too." He turned his attention back to the man, "What's the bad news?"

"This version is usually implanted in an inactive state and then switched on at a later date," the man paused and locked eyes with Terra. "This one is active and I don't have the codes to shut it off."

Terra paled, "We don't have much time then. Can you remove it?"

The man shrugged, "It's embedded in his collar bone and it's been there long enough for the surrounding tissue to..." his analysis trailed off when he saw the looks on Terra and Tycho's faces. He turned to Tycho, "I can remove it, but it's not a procedure I really want to perform outside of a proper medical facility."

Tycho nodded in understanding, "If you take me to a facility, the Empire will know immediately."

The man nodded. "If I remove it here, it will be extremely painful and the chances of infection are great. I would feel better if you could be dunked in a bacta tank almost immediately."

Terra shook her head, "We don't have that kind of time. As soon as the signal cuts out, they are going to be all over this place and the spaceport is going to be locked up pretty tight. Is there any kind of vest you can put on him to interfere with the signal?"

He shook his head, "Not that can pass through any of the security scanners at the spaceport or medical facilities. And as soon as he takes it off, he's going to light up every sensor from the Rim to Coruscant."

Tycho took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Remove it." At the look on Terra's face, he added, "There really isn't any other option and it has to come out some time."

"Are you sure?" the man asked. "Under the circumstances, I will have to use a local anesthetic; I can't take the chance on putting you under completely."

When Tycho nodded, he turned to Terra for verification. "He'll need to spend a few hours in a bacta tank as soon as possible. He'll be pretty out of it from the painkillers I'll have to administer. You sure you can handle him?"

Terra's smile was genuine when she answered, "My Little Celly won't give me any trouble. And I think I know where I can find a tank where he can spend some time unreported. It'll be about thirty-six hours before we can get there, though." 

The man nodded, "That should be good enough as long as you keep it cleaned and covered with the bacta patches I'll give you." He smiled at Tycho, "Terra's a pretty good medic in a pinch; you're lucky to have her as a friend."

He smiled weakly, "Yeah. I know. Let's get this over with."

****

After the tracer was removed, Terra led Tycho back to the spaceport. She had given him new IDs along with the duffle to carry. She had changed back into her normal attire and removed the heavy make-up. They looked like a young couple on a few days' vacation. 

The customs area for non-Empire personnel was pretty tight and Terra was trying hard not to betray her nervousness.  Fortunately, Tycho was so relaxed from the painkillers that the only fear Terra had for him was that he would identify himself by his real name so she had instructed him not to say anything at all. And if there was one thing the Empire had taught him rather well, it was how to follow orders.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she got him aboard her ship and tucked into the bed in her cabin. She finished pre-flight and got a clearance within minutes. Glancing at her wrist-chrono, she pulled the controls that would send them into hyperspace about two hours after Tycho had walked through customs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Terra stood in the doorway to her cabin, watching Tycho sleep. The lights from the corridor bathing him a soft silver and she could almost pretend his was a young boy again. That he was indeed still her Little Celly.

The only immediately apparent evidence of his years at the Academy was the darker color of his hair. All the cadets had their heads shaved when they first arrived and Tycho's youthful blond had been replaced by light brown as it grew back since he didn't get the chance to spend much time in the sun while in the pilot training program.

She knew there were other clues but chose to ignore them since acknowledging them would also mean acknowledging the fact that he had grown up. His small frame had finally reached its full height just before he left Alderaan, making it necessary for her to look up to meet his sky blue gaze. And the rigors of cadet training regiments had added considerable muscle tone and definition. All signs that he was more a man than a boy.

She smiled as she remembered the conversation they had had when he was thirteen. He was frustrated about being shorter than his friends. "Give yourself time," she had told him. "You should enjoy your youth, not try to rush through it."

When he had scowled at this, she reminded him that even though he was the shortest, he was by far the most agile and close to, if not the, strongest. She had seen him pin boys bigger than himself when wrestling. Of course, the fact that he really didn't fight fair could have had something to do with that.

He moaned softly, the nightmares tormenting him even through the sedatives in his system. Terra moved quietly to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking his hair. It was a gesture she had unconsciously picked up from his mother and he relaxed slightly as he began to breathe evenly again.

She shook her head. He was only a handful of years younger than she. Why was it so difficult for her to admit that he had grown up? She could believe in her own adulthood, why not his? Could it be because he was not much older than her brother, Marx, was when he had been killed? 

She still saw so much of Marx in Tycho. They both had the same fire and determination to make a difference. It had gotten Marx killed and she still blamed herself even though she knew she would not have been able to do anything even if she had been there.

She remembered her father's words when he had met Tycho. "He is destined for great things. But it will not be an easy path for him. It will be full of darkness and pain. But also great happiness." Terra had promised herself she would do what she could to protect her young friend, even if it meant giving her own life.

With her Force sensitivity she would know if he were in trouble. The mental link she shared with family and close friends like Tycho allowed her the abilities of the Trackers of old, even if she wasn't strong enough to ever be a full Jedi like her father and brother.

That link, while usually a blessing, was also a curse. She had seen, with great clarity, Marx's death as well as feeling her father's passing when Alderaan had been destroyed. Not to mention, she could feel Tycho's torment and guilt over the past several weeks.

She looked down and was surprised to see Tycho watching her with concern. She had been so wrapped up in her own memories and pain that she had not realized he was awake.

He reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Terra thought about what to tell him; there was so much. So she just told him the most relevant at the moment. "Dad was at a medical conference on Alderaan," she replied.

He didn't know what to say; he simply sat up and wrapped her in his arms, drawing her down to lie beside him much as she had always done for him. The last several weeks had taken their toll on her emotionally and she had finally reached her limit. He held her as she cried herself to sleep and then he, too, joined her in an exhausted slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Tycho was awakened by a beeping coming from the comm panel next to the bed. He looked down to see Terra still in his arms, just beginning to stir. They were lying on their sides, facing each other.

She groggily rolled over and spoke into the comm, "Alright, Tootles. I'll be there in a minute." She switched off the unit and turned back to face him.

"Tootles?" he asked with some amusement.

She grinned lopsidedly, "My astromech. We'll be coming out of hyperspace soon for a course change." She watched him studiously and then added, "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged and winced, "I think the painkillers have worn off."

"I'm not surprised. We've been asleep for close to eighteen hours," she told him as she stood and stretched tight muscles. "You want to join me in the cockpit? I need to change your bandages and, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

He smiled, "When have you ever known a pilot to turn down food?" He stood and followed her to the cockpit, her laughter echoing down the corridor.

A black R2 unit with aquamarine panels greeted them as they entered. "Hey there, Tootles. I'd like you to meet Celly. Celly, this is Tootles."

Tycho smiled. It had been too long since anyone had called him by the nickname she had given him shortly after they'd met. Prior to that, he had always disliked nicknames but he suspected the fact that it was Terra who had given it to him had something to do with his acceptance. His brother had adopted it rather quickly as had some of his closer friends.

Tootles greeted him cheerfully, or at least he assumed so. "Nice to meet you, too," he told the droid and then glanced at Terra. "Nice color scheme."

She smiled proudly as she slipped into the pilot's seat. "It matches the new Guardiens' uniforms. You should see them. They're rather snazzy, if I do say so myself."

"Uniforms, huh? Moving up the galaxy, aren't you?" He sat in the co-pilot's seat and studied the unfamiliar control panels. He noted that the ship was rather new and quite up-to-date, not to mention, the military looking weapons systems. Translation: expensive.

"Yeah. We now have three transports and seven fighter squadrons. And with all the pirate activity lately, I've managed to convince a couple of the smashball teams to let me submit proposals."

"I've been hearing some really good things. I'm sure you won't have any problems getting the contracts."

She grinned mischievously, "Of course, it doesn't hurt that a lot of them have seen me in action on the court. Usually in the process of my planet's girls' team kicking the tail of their planet's girls' teams."

He chuckled at the memory of the championship celebration. The year they had met, Terra was playing in the girls' smashball championships being held on Alderaan. Her grandfather was a native and therefore still had numerous relatives on planet, including some that were friends of Tycho's parents

"So, where are we heading anyway?" he asked curiously. It was a question he had just now thought to ask; a sign of how much he truly trusted Terra.

"Home. Officially, I'm on leave to spend time with Mom. I still have a couple of weeks at our home base before I report back to my ship," she told him.

"And then?" he persisted.

She could hear the anger in his words and feel it in his heart. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not sure how to explain what she wanted to tell him. "I know you probably had other plans, but I was hoping you would stay with me... and the Guardiens, for a while."

He was surprised and delighted by the offer, "The Guardiens? Me?"

She nodded, "You and Mom are the only family I have left now and I want you close by."

His delight turned to bitterness, "So you want me to be a Guardien because you want to look over my shoulder, not because you think I'm a good pilot?"

She sighed; this was not going well. "The fact that you are an excellent pilot means I can assign you to fly with one of the squadrons stationed on my ship without having to answer too many questions about who you are and where you came from. I don't play favorites among the Guardiens; you will be expected to earn your position."

Any response from him was interrupted by their reversion to normal space. Tycho watched as she checked the data and reoriented the ship on its new course. A few minutes later, they re-entered hyperspace. 

"This leg will take about four hours. Then the last one will be another twelve," she said as she patted the little R2 unit on the dome before heading for the door. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving the cockpit "You coming?"

Tycho was admiring the little yacht's speed and finesse as he stood and followed her aft. "Nice ship," he commented. "How did you manage to get this weaponry on a private vessel?"

She smiled knowingly, "I convinced the right people that I was interested in my clients' protection, not politics. Of course, it helps that the Guardiens have their own maintenance hangers so we install most of the upgrades ourselves." She frowned and added, "And our little organization takes some of the heat off the Empire by taking care of pirates for them so they can concentrate on the Rebels."

He grimaced, "So you're helping the Empire?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "Unfortunately, in a way, yes. But it also helps to not draw attention to us. By maintaining 'neutrality', we can help the Rebellion in other ways. For example, many of the people we hire as temporary help are actually Rebels who need transport to other bases. And some of our old ships that are officially in line to be scraped are actually being funneled to the Alliance."

He smiled and shook his head. "You are a sneaky one, aren't you?"

"I learned from the best," she replied smugly, her eyes twinkling. "You want to take a shower while I fix something to eat? Then we can change your bandages."

He shrugged and winced again as pain shot through his shoulder. "Sounds good."

She laughed at the look on his face, "Sorry, I know it's not funny. Maybe you should take something first."

He nodded and they stopped by her cabin. She handed him the painkillers and nodded toward the dresser. "There should be anything you need in the top drawer and pants and tunics in the closet behind you." She started to leave but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

"Thank you," he told her softly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up; Her deep green eyes meeting his sky blue. "I will always be there when you need me," she promised him.

He nodded, "That's why you're my G.A." He had nicknamed her Guardian Angel years ago because he always felt her presence, like a protective shadow, whenever he needed her. He wasn't sure how or why but had learned long ago not to question it.

****

After his shower, he followed the smell of food to the galley. "Um... Smells good," he said, sitting down at the table Terra had just finished setting with food and drinks for both of them.

She watched him as he tried to eat with his off hand, the right shoulder being the one that had held the tracer. She tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself.

He scowled playfully at her, "I'm glad someone finds this amusing."

She couldn't resist teasing him and asked sweetly, "Would you like me to cut it up and feed it to you?"

He snorted. "I don't think I'm that bad off."

She snickered and her tone became one of mock hurt, "And all this time, I thought you liked my attention."

He smiled to himself; she would probably never know how accurate that statement was. She had always been a star on the horizon to him, seemingly just out of reach. He had felt inexplicably close to her from the moment they had met; their friendship developing into a deep bond similar to the ones he shared with his siblings.

As they ate, she caught him up to date on the Guardiens. What had started out as a group of mostly female pilots flying stunts for holodramas had turned into a full-blown private security force. She was able to recruit leaders who, in turn, helped her secure investors. 

Currently, her clientele consisted mostly of entertainers but she was hoping to add professional sports teams to the mix. She had developed a rather unique niche for her organization: providing security as well as transportation between various locations.

He was pleased that she was doing so well. He knew that serving with the Guardiens had become something of a status thing among pilots. Only the best were recruited; and they were paid accordingly. 

Tycho also knew Terra was the heart and sole of the Guardiens. She believed in her organization's goals and insisted on complete loyalty. Her charisma and willingness to serve and protect inspired the beings who worked with her. They had even begun calling her Commander, out of respect.

When they were finished eating, she gingerly removed the dressing on his shoulder. She grimaced, "Looks like it's trying to get infected. I'll be glad when I can get you in the base's bacta tank." She gently cleaned the incision and redressed it. 

He nodded in agreement, "You and me both. I still can't believe they managed to put that thing in me without my knowledge."

She shrugged, "Considering some of the rumors I've heard about the Empire's mind control and scanning research, I'm really not that surprised."

The alarm Tycho felt at the hotel was beginning to return. "Do you think they'll be able to tell anything from what they heard of our conversation?"

Terra grew thoughtful as she replayed the scene in her mind. "I doubt it. Maybe just that Doc was on planet and that the Alliance is aware of their toys, but I think they already know that. My voice shouldn't show up on any of the tapes so hopefully they'll assume from what you said about not wanting to wear an Imperial uniform again that you joined the Rebels."

He started to ask her more but she stopped him. "Celly, you should probably get some rest." She hesitated briefly, "There are two other cabins on board if you would rather stay in one of them."

He searched her eyes for a moment but saw only concern, "I really don't want to be alone but if you want me to..."

She smiled, somewhat relieved. "Just thought I'd offer in case you wanted some privacy. I'm going to take a shower and work on the proposals to the smashball teams. I'll join you after we make the last jump."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Terra sat in her small office aboard ship, staring at the screen of her computer console. She was having a hard time concentrating on the proposals she needed to complete for the smashball teams; her heart and mind just weren't in it.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to Tycho. She was worried about what would happen when his defection was noticed. Between the false IDs, doctored ship's transponder and faked schedules, she had covered her tracks so well it would be close to impossible for anyone to even find out she had left her home planet. But she just couldn't help thinking there was something she had missed.

She looked up as Tycho entered. At her questioning gaze, he replied miserably, "I couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling. I haven't been able to sleep very well either."

He settled into the plush chair across the desk from her. "Got any ideas on how to pass the time?"

She smiled, "None that your shoulder could handle."

He snorted, "A round of calisthenics would probably do me some good. Might get my mind off of..."

"If that's all you want, I could use some help on these proposals," she smirked awaiting his usual reaction to paperwork or homework of any kind.

"You mean reports? Ugh!" he grimaced.

"OK, then. You suggest something," she told him as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She realized that she needed a distraction, too.

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again and sighed. "I can't really think of anything."

An idea occurred to her and she grinned mischievously, "How about if you show me around the ship and then you can teach me how to fly it?"

He laughed. It was their special joke; one developed when she first started teaching him to fly so many years ago. He knew that between what she had taught him and what he had learned at the Academy, he would have no trouble handling the sleek craft.

They spent the next several hours engrossed in the ship and were surprised when Tootles alerted them that it was close to time for reversion to real space. Terra waved Tycho into the pilot's seat as she sat in the co-pilot's seat.

He looked nervously between Terra and Tootles. "You sure?"

The little droid moaned electronically and Terra laughed, "Tootles! Be polite! Celly, if you want to fly with the Guardiens, you are going to have to learn to fly our ships." She winked playfully and added, "Besides, you've been taught by the best. I have faith in you."

He grinned, "I'll be sure to let Major Fel know what you said next time I see him."

She snorted, "He's _not_ who I meant."

He laughed, "I still don't understand. I thought the two of you made a rather cute couple." 

She scowled at him, "He was more in love with himself and his uniform to see anything or anyone else." _Except maybe you_, she added silently but decided now was not exactly the best time to mention how much his instructor, Soontir Fel, had been infatuated with his star pupil.

Tycho lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the bitterness in her voice, "He wasn't _that_ bad."

She sighed heavily, "I'd really rather not talk about it. Now concentrate on what you're doing."

Tycho returned his gaze to the viewport just as the timer beeped indicating it was time for them to come out of hyperspace. He executed the reversion, course change and re-entry perfectly and turned a mischievous smile on Tootles.

Terra laughed as the little astromech gave the young pilot an electronic raspberry, "OK, children. Do I have to separate you two?"

Tycho tried to look innocent as he turned to face Terra, "He started it!"

She shook her head in mock exasperation, "Celly, I think you've had too many of those painkillers."

Tycho turned to glare at the little driod when he made a "hardy-hardy-har-har" noise. He chuckled softly, "I think maybe someone is overdue for a memory wipe. Could use a restraining bolt, too."

Tootles electronic screech drowned out Terra laughter.  "Don't listen to him, Tootles," she told the R2 unit then turned on Tycho. "You, Out!!" she ordered him with a scolding tone as she pointed down the corridor.

Terra finally got Tootles settled down and decided Tycho should be resting. They still had a twelve hour flight in hyperspace and then an hour or two getting back on planet and him to a bacta tank. To make matters worse, that shoulder had not looked good when she had changed the bandages earlier.

Fortunately, he was beginning to tire from the exertion of the past several hours and it was easy for her to tuck him back into the bed in her cabin. With a promise to check in on him often, she headed back to her office to try to get a little paperwork done. It wasn't long before sleep began to pull at her as well. 

She headed back to her cabin and gently climbed into bed, careful not to wake her young friend. She laid down against his back as she had done when he was younger but instead of wrapping her arm around him, she placed a hand on his right shoulder blade. She reached out through the bond to get a sense of how he was feeling then drifted into a state that was part meditation, part deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Half a day later, Tycho sat in the med ward at the Guardiens main base on Terra's homeworld. The base's doctor was examining his shoulder as Terra sat on his left side, holding his hand in hers.

"This isn't an injury. Your work?" The medic, Amica, was in her early fifties with an air of maternal caring and Tycho found himself trusting her. Her gaze flashed down briefly to their clasped hands and she smiled to herself.

Terra shook her head, "Doc's. It's a little over a day and a half old. I last changed the bandages about twenty hours ago."

"Doc, huh. Then I probably don't want to know why, do I?" she grinned as she continued to examine Tycho. Neither said anything since it was really a rhetorical question. "Well, everything looks good. I think a couple hours in the tank and you'll be ready for one of Terra's calisthenics routines. But I wouldn't recommend it."

Terra snorted, "I'm not that bad."

Amica chuckled, "I'll remind you that you said that next time you ask me to treat a dislocated hip."

"That wasn't my fault! And it happened during a smashbll game, not calisthenics," Terra retorted.

Tycho chuckled; his own experience had taught him that workouts with Terra could be rather painful. "You going to be here when I get out?" he asked Terra softly, feeling somewhat out of place.

She gave him a brave smile, "I'll be here on base. After you get settled into the tank, I'm going to run by Mom's office for a few minutes but I'll be back by the time you get out. I'm a comm call away if you need anything."

Tycho nodded and the women walked around the curtain and into the main room so he could change into the brief coverings he would be wearing while inside the bacta tank. He then pulled on a robe and slippers and padded over to the technician who would assist in getting him into and out of the sticky fluid.

"He's a cute one," Amica teased Terra as they stood, watching Tycho float in the healing bacta. "Makes me wish I was about thirty years younger."

Terra scowled at the elder woman. "He's just a friend," she insisted, a little too harshly.

The medic nodded knowingly, "Of course."

Terra chuckled and shook her head, "I need to go see Mom. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll take good care of him until you get back," the medic told her reassuringly. "And don't worry, he's going to be fine. Whatever the reason for it, Doc did a good job."

Terra hugged her briefly. "Thanks," she said and left to find her mother's office located in the Administration wing close by. 

****

As promised, Terra returned a few minutes before Tycho was removed from the bacta. When she saw he was awake, she put her hand on the side of the tank where he could see it. He shifted slightly and raised his own hand to hers and then kicked his way to the top.

Tycho cleaned and dressed sans shirt so Amica could take one more look at his shoulder. She gave him a clean bill of health and suggested he take it easy for a few days. 

Tycho slipped back on his shirt and followed Terra outside to a nearby atrium. They sat on a bench under shade trees with a view of the nearby coast. Tycho broke the silence first, "So, what now?"

Terra smiled sadly and slipped her arm around his waist; "Mom will be finished with what she's working on soon. I figured we could wait for her and then ride home together. We were thinking about spending a week or so at the lake house, if that's OK with you. How would you fell about a private Remembrance Ceremony?"

He nodded and put an arm around her shoulder, "I think I'd like that."

They lapsed back into silence, enjoying the sound of waves crashing along the shore. He tensed as the familiar scream of TIEs filled the air. "Are those yours?" he asked nervously.

She held him tighter and tried to reassure him as the fighters came into view flying low overhead. "They're heading for their base several miles north of here. With all the fighting that's been going on lately, I was worried about my people being mistaken for Imperials by the Rebels so we don't use TIEs anymore. And vice versa for the Headhunters."

He unconsciously pulled her closer as he watched them pass by and fade into the distance. "Bet I can guess where your old ships disappeared to," he said with a wry smile. "What did you replace them with?"

She laughed, "You are never going to guess." When he shook his head, she continued, "I was on Imperial Center and came across a stash of Old Republic starfighters no one even knew existed. We were able to get a pretty good deal on them. They don't have built-in hyperdrives but we did manage to come across schematics for a booster attachment so my mechanics have been trying to rig something up.

"Dad said they looked like some of the ships the Judicial Department used to loan the Jedi," she added quietly, still unsure how he would react to her abilities.

He looked at her in surprise, "The Jedi? Really? Are you sure that's a good idea considering...?"

She shrugged, "No one even knew they were there and I haven't been able to find any references to them in any of the modern databases so I doubt they'll show up on anyone's threat profile as bad guy. I'll be glad when we can finally put together something with a real manufacturer, though."

He hugged her reassuringly and they both laughed as his stomach grumbled. "So, does this base of yours have any food?" he asked.

She smirked up at him, "Does this base have pilots?"

"I should have known," he groaned and they stood with their arms still around each other and she led him to the kitchens.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A week later, Terra stood on the porch of the lake house her father had designed and built. He had always enjoyed being here, the quiet solitude of nature his only company. It had been a great place, away from prying eyes, to train his children in the ways of the Force.

Fortunately, Terra's homeworld, Slynor, had been far enough out of the mainstream not to be readily noticed even in the days of the Old Republic. Of course, the rather unique practice of men taking their wives' family name upon marriage had insured some difficulty to anyone trying to trace her grandfather's whereabouts following his departure from Alderaan as many of the non-Slynor records listed his wife as having taken his name instead.

When his son, Terra's father, had been born, he decided to train him, against the wishes of the Council so many never knew Callow existed. The young boy followed in his father's footsteps and became a Healer as well as a rather renowned medical doctor.

Then when her parents had married, again changing the family name, anyone searching for the descendants of a certain Jedi Healer from Alderaan would be lost in the wind.

These were the reasons Terra's family had escaped many of the purges but it had cost them much, including ties with family and friends on Alderaan. In addition, Terra and Marx had been outsiders when young, always slightly different from their peers. It was difficult for them to understand for many years, as their Force training had not begun until they were close to a decade old.

From birth they were taught the Jedi philosophy of serve and protect but their actual Force training was somewhat difficult. Terra, who had always been rather gifted in anything she did, had become easily frustrated and at times resentful upon realizing she would probably never reach full Knighthood.

Her bond with her family, which had always been present, had grown staggeringly. Her father had turned to a collection of older books for help with teaching her to control and utilize her Tracking abilities within the limits placed upon her by the Force. This, combined with her natural athleticism and strength, had proven a great asset.

These books were now hidden within this very cabin along with several generations' worth of family history in the form of priceless journals. Her father had once told her she would know what to do with them when the time came. She was saddened by the loss of Alderaan, one of the few places she had always believed the Jedi Order would re-arise from. 

Now, she suspected her little library was the only location of real Jedi knowledge left. It scared her to think that she, not even a full Jedi, was alone and that quite possibly the Order had vanished forever.

Terra was brought out of her reverie by her mother's approach. Kathreene stood beside her daughter and looked out over the lake, enjoying the early morning sunrise. "You taking Tycho sailing again today?"

Terra smiled and shook her head. "He said something about taking a hike around the lake."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "That's quite a ways. Did you pack a lunch?"

Terra again shook her head, "I'm not going with him. He wants to go alone." She smirked at her mother out of the corner of her eye, "Assuming you feel like putting up with me today."

Kathreene chuckled. "I can't believe you're letting him out of your sight." She sighed and watched her daughter as she added softly; "Reminds me of the way you were with your father after Marx died."

Terra shook her head at the memory, "Was I really that bad?"

Kathreene nodded, "Why do you think we were so eager for you to try out for the smashball team?" They shared a round of laughter, the healing medicine of the soul.

They sat in the porch glider watching the night fog dissipate of the lake; noises from the kitchen informed them Tycho was moving around. When Terra stood to check on him, her mother rested a hand on her shoulder and gently applied pressure till Terra sat back down.

"I am sure he does not need your help to pack a lunch," she told her daughter softly.

Terra frowned and fidgeted in her seat until Tycho joined them on the porch, a pack strung across his back. He was dressed in hiking boots, short pants and a lightweight tunic showing off how the past week had tanned his skin. His hair was beginning to take on blond highlights reminiscent of his youth not to mention it had grown well past regulation length to hide his ears. Terra was sure it would brush his shoulders in another couple of weeks.

He smiled slightly, "Good morning. Guess I'll be back around mid-afternoon."

"Remember to stay within sight of the shore," Terra reminded him and then began to rattle off a series of questions; each time he nodded his head patiently, she would ask another. "Do you have a comm and lunch? You're sure you know how to use the stunner?"

And so it went until Kathreene interrupted her, "Terra, he can take care of himself."

Terra grinned lopsidedly at Tycho. "Sorry. Habit, I guess."

Tycho smiled, "It's OK. You're just worried about me, that's all." He turned to Kathreene with a twinkle in his eye, "I do not envy you having to put up with her today, for that I am sorry."

Kathreene smiled. "I'm sure I'll manage. You just have a good time but don't forget to be careful," she reminded him jokingly.

He nodded politely and then headed off on the nine-hour trek around the lake.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kathreene asked, "How is he?"

"Still in denial," Terra answered softly as she watched him disappear from sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Tycho enjoyed the solitude during the trek. As much as he liked Terra's attention, it was also something of a mixed blessing. Her protectiveness over the past week was beginning to convince him that she would always think of him as a kid that needed to be watched over. And the one thing he had always wanted was for her to recognize him as a peer; and he blamed himself, he was the one who had nicknamed her Guardian Angel.

As a youth, he had had something of a crush on her reminiscent of the type young boys have on their schoolteachers. That crush had turned into a full-blown case of hero worship when she began teaching him to fly. Terra was proving to be everything he wanted to become: gifted pilot and athlete, intelligent, and a natural leader who lead by actions rather than words. 

By sixteen, he had managed to convince himself that it was just childhood infatuation, nothing more. And then he had met Nyiestra. Where Terra taught him about the type of person he wanted to be, Nyiestra taught him about the beauty of a loving relationship.

At first, he had not enjoyed seeing Terra date while she was in college. He found himself evaluating her potential boyfriends and finding them lacking. After he met Nyiestra, he had been happy to see Terra dating, especially when she turned up at the Academy. He was estatic when she had begun seeing his instructor, the then Captain Soontir Fel, even if she insisted they were just friends and fellow pilots.

Thoughts of Nyiestra made his chest tighten and breathing became difficult. Since it was close to lunchtime, he sat on a downed log and watched the waterfowl on the lake as he ate and thought about his family and home.

He remembered the last time he had been there. Following graduation, he was given a brief leave before having to report to the _Accuser_. His family had celebrated his graduation and he and Nyuestra had spent a couple of days getting reacquainted. He could still feel her arms around him, her lips brushing his, their skin touching.

He remembered her concern for him; she was well aware of the mortality rate among young TIE pilots. He tried to alieve her fears even though a part of him was sure she -- as well as the rest of his family -- would outlive him. _What a cruel twist of fate this is_, he commented to himself.

He thoughts were interrupted by the surrounding wildlife. A small canine whimpered and scuttled away and the fowl took flight. Tycho heard a snarl behind him and turned to face a large feline predator. Kathreene and Terra had familiarized him with the wildlife in the area and he knew the small stunner would put down the cat without killing it.

His hand found the stunner and he raised it slowly; aiming carefully, he took down the animal with one shot. Approaching warily, he could see the feline eyes following him and was relieved that the cat did not appear to be injured, just temporarily incapacitated.

A mewling from the brush drew his attention and he watched a pair of young cubs bounce towards their mother. Tycho's heart melted as he watched the kits play and he pulled a few treats from his pack and laid them on the ground near the adult, careful not to get too close to her young.

He resumed his position on the log until she began to show signs of movement. He wanted to be sure the cubs were safe until mom could recover enough to protect them from other predators, especially the canines that would most likely try to take advantage of the defenseless kits.

He left soon after and resumed his trek around the lake; always listening to be sure the predator didn't decide to follow him. As he walked, he was struck by how much Terra's actions toward him were similar to the ones he showed the cubs even if she tended to be a little overprotective at times.

The rest of the trek was uneventful with the exception of the growing dark cloud cover indicative of an approaching storm. He came within site of the cabin and noticed Terra and Kathreene on the end of the pier battening down the sailboat in preparation of the coming weather.

Terra waved and he joined them to help secure the craft. They finished just as the heavy winds began to pick up, followed quickly by the first streaks of lighting and rumbles of thunder.

"What took you so long?" Terra teased. "Marx and I used to make the round of the lake in under six hours. It took you almost ten."

Kathreene shook her head, "Don't listen to her, Tycho. They made it once in less than six hours and that was only because they ran the entire way. Callow and I used to stroll and it took us about eight or nine."

Tycho lifted his eyebrows, "Six hours? Really?" He shook his head in disbelief when Terra nodded and then explained the delay with the cat. 

Kathreene, an eco-biologist, questioned him about the description of the animals. "Well, I'm relieved to hear her cubs are doing OK. There are three or four other females in the area and their kits haven't done as well." She headed into the cabin, saying something about dinner.

Terra took a seat a step above Tycho so that she was at a height where she could rest her chin on his shoulder. "You're rather quiet. Want to talk?"

"Not really. I was just thinking about the last time I was home." He sighed disgustedly, "I wish I had never gone to the Academy."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to lean against her. "Let's think about what you're saying. If you had not gone to the Academy, the Guardiens would not exist and both of us would probably have been on Alderaan."

He turned to look into her saddened eyes, "I guess I understand about the Guardiens since you wouldn't have gotten the stunt pilot job without Major Fel's recommendation, but why would you have been on Alderaan?"

She smiled wryly, "I would have talked Dad into taking me with him to the conference. Especially since it would have given me a chance to spend your birthday with you. Assuming I hadn't stayed on Alderaan after I finished school."

"I miss them so much. And even though I only got to meet him a few times, I really liked your father," he told her as he turned back around to watch the wind whip across the lake. He leaned back against her and tipped his head back so that her cheek rested against his temple.

She tightened her arms around him and he reached up to rest his hands on her crossed forearms. "Dad liked you, too. I think he hoped that when we got older we would be a little closer than just friends," she told him sadly. Of course, he was so much younger than her and so happy with Nyiestra that he had always been off limits.

As her words sunk in, he thought about kissing her cheek. His feelings for Terra had started to return but he kept thinking about Nyiestra and he felt like he was betraying his finance's memory. How much of his current attachment to Terra was simply a reaction to the grief he was trying hard to hide?

Before he could summon the courage to decide, the rain began so they scrambled, laughing, into the cabin to join Kathreene in the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

That night, as the storm raged, Tycho tossed and turned in bed. He was staying in Marx's room across the hall from Terra. He looked around the room in the dim light and was again struck by the similarities between this one and his own from Alderaan. No wonder Terra had a tendency to think of him as a little brother.

All week, he had thought about going to Terra's room when he couldn't sleep but remained where he was. His reluctance was due in part to his own mother's reaction when she had found them together when he was nearly fifteen. His parents were rather alarmed, believing their relationship to be anything but platonic.

Another clap of thunder and flash of lightning convinced him he would not get any sleep so he picked up his pillow and blanket and padded across the hall to Terra's door. A closed door had been a signal to the Celchu family that she was asleep or deep in study and therefore didn't wish to be disturbed but she had always made an exception for Tycho.

"My door will always be open for you," she had told him. Sure enough, she was usually awake whenever he would knock softly and then enter her room. The same was true this time, as well.

Terra had been able to sense his suffering all week and had stopped herself several times from going to his room. She knew that he was trying hard to repress his grief and that her presence would only make matters worse until he was willing to deal with the pain. From difficult experience, she had learned that it had to be his choice; she couldn't force the decision on him. When he was ready, she knew he would come to her.

He stood in the doorway, looking miserable, as she pulled back the covers and patted the mattress beside her. He dropped the pillow and blanket and climbed quickly into bed. She spooned behind him as he snuggled down so that his head tucked neatly under her chin. With her arms and blanket wrapped protectively around him, he began to relax and was soon asleep.

She waited patiently for his breathing to even out and then placed a light kiss on the top of his head. "Sleep well, Little Celly," she whispered as she, too, drifted off to sleep.

****

A short time later, she was awakened by his struggles. Terra spoke reassuringly into his ear and tightened her arms around him. This only made him fight her more so she relaxed her grip and removed her arm, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. All the while, she continued to soothe him with her voice.

He finally awoke with a start and rolled over to face her, eyes haunted. "They're gone," he rasped. "Mom. Dad. Skyloc, My sisters. Nyiestra..." Each name became more difficult as he listed off his family and dearest friends. He finally buried his face in the crook of her neck, crying softly.

Terra tried her best to soothe him, all the while vowing silent revenge against those who had stolen the last of his innocence from him. Tycho had truly believed that, by serving the Empire, he could make much-needed changes from within. Major Fel had encouraged this falsehood; which he himself believed, not understanding that the cancer that needed to be removed was at the very top.

She had to fight her own tears, for his sake as well as that of her mother. At least for now. She missed her father more than she had ever imagined possible; not to mention a family she had come to think of as her own: the Celchu children had filled the void left in her life following Marx's death.

It was no wonder she was reluctant to let Tycho out of her sight; she wanted him close to her so she could protect him. She was beginning to feel vulnerable because all her family was dying (usually when she was not around to do anything about it).

After a while, Tycho grew quiet and Terra realized he was again asleep. She tried to find the relative peace of sleep herself but it eluded her for some time. Finally, exhausted, she fell into a rather fitful sleep.

****

Dawn came clear and cold as the last of the clouds moved on. Normally, these were Terra's favorite mornings but not this time. She awoke and carefully climbed out of bed, leaving Tycho in a somewhat relaxed doze.

Knowing he as well as her mother would be up soon, she made her way to the kitchen, closing her door behind her. She started a pot of caf and was pouring herself a cup a short time later when her mother entered.

Kathreene lifted her eyebrows mischievously, "I thought you were Tycho; his door is open and he's not in his room. Your door, however, is still closed." She knew that meant Tycho was in her daughter's room and was enjoying teasing Terra. She had begun to notice over the past week what the two youngsters -- for whatever reasons -- were trying to ignore.

Terra scowled, her mother could be a little too observant at times. "He's in my room because he couldn't sleep last night. And that's all there is to it."

Kathreene chuckled, "I think thou dost protest too much." She quoted to Terra the old Alderaani saying the family had picked up from Callow's father.

Terra stiffened, "Now you are beginning to sound like his parents. I would never take advantage of him." She slammed her cup down on the table and left the cabin, the door swinging shut behind her.

"That went well," Kathreene said wryly as she sighed and then followed her daughter outside. She sat, without saying a word, on the glider next to Terra.

Terra sighed heavily, "Sorry. It's just..." She wasn't sure how to put into words what she was feeling.

"Terra, I think you are forgetting something." At the blank look on Terra's face, Kathreene finished, "You are both adults, now." With that reminder, Kathreene stood and walked back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Tycho was helping Kathreene when Terra returned to the kitchen. "Good morning, Celly." She placed a light hand on his back and he gave her a tired smile as he continued working at the old-fashioned stove. She looked over his shoulder into the pot, "So, what's for breakfast?"

He chuckled mischievously, "This is a stew for lunch; it's your turn to cook breakfast. Remember?"

She moaned, "But the two of you always complain about my cooking. I'll make you a deal:  I'll clean up after breakfast and lunch if you take care of breakfast for me."

Tycho glanced over his shoulder at Kathreene, who was setting the table. "What do you say?"

Kathreene recognized the gleam in his eyes and responded appropriately, "I say she cleans up after dinner, too."

Terra scowled at them, "Just what I need: the two of you ganging up on me. OK, I'll clean up after all the meals until we leave."

Kathreene chuckled, "But we're leaving tomorrow."

Tycho smirked, "Would you rather eat her cooking?"

"Point," Kathreene agreed. "OK, Tycho and I will cook the rest of the meals as long as you clean up afterwards." That said, she took over preparations for breakfast and they were soon sitting down to eat. 

After they were finished, Terra ruffled Tycho's hair as she stood and collected the dishes. He chuckled, "Yes, I know. I need a haircut."

Terra raised her eyebrows, "Why? You're not under any regulations saying you have to."

He turned to her in surprise and disappointment, "What about the Guardiens? Did you change your mind?" 

Terra laughed. "Actually, the Guardiens don't differentiate between males and females. Since human females with long hair are acceptable, so are males. The only requirement is that it be kept neat and, preferably, pulled back out of the way. Facial hair, however, is out until you are an officer. Rank has to have _some_ privileges, after all."

Kathreene chuckled and winked at him, "Of course, the fact that Terra always had a thing for men with long hair may have something to do with that decision."

"Mom!!!" Terra exclaimed incredulously, her blush adding credibility to her mother's words.

He returned Kathreene's conspiratorial wink, "Well, in that case; I'll let it grow." His hair had always grown quickly and his mother had often complained about having to cut it so frequently. Terra had even teased him that if his body's growth energies were ever turned to his height instead of his hair, he would be taller than a wookiee in no time.

"That plus your tan should make a pretty good disguise; I doubt even Adair would recognize you. Besides, not many would believe you with long blond hair," Terra commented impishly.

Tycho barked a laugh, "Isn't that the truth. Well, since this disguise of yours requires me to get tan, you want to go sailing again today?"

Terra smiled, "It will be kind of hard to get a tan wearing jackets. You'll have to wait till we get back to the coast assuming you have time, that is. I'll be a few days catching up before we have to leave for our ship but you need some sim time to get up to speed in our fighters."

Tycho moaned good-naturedly, "Guess that means vacation is over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A couple of days later, Terra was in her office on base going through messages when one in particular caught her eye. After reading it, she took a few minutes to compose herself before going in search of Tycho. She found him in the sim room with Tootles and suggested they go for a walk along the beach.

They walked for several minutes, her silence making Tycho rather nervous. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed heavily and headed for a nearby bench, "Let's sit down."

"G.A.?" Tycho asked softly after another span of silence.

She looked up at him and smiled thinly, "I got a message from Hobbie. He said to let you know he was thinking about you." Her smile turned into a smirk, "He seemed rather sure I would be able to get in touch with you."

He was surprised but pleased. "I didn't realize you could contact them. How are he and Biggs?"

She shrugged, "Actually, I can't contact them but they are able to get messages to me." She sighed and shifted back on the bench, looking out at the ocean. "He confirmed the rumor that the Death Star was destroyed at Yavin."

Tycho sighed in relief, a huge weight lifting from his heart. "That's great news. Why the gloomy mood?"

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Biggs was at Yavin... He flew against the Death Star," she responded softly, her words forming a pit of ice in Tycho's stomach. "He's gone, Celly."

Tycho wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I can't believe it. He is... was... one of the best pilots I have ever known."

Terra clasped her arms around his waist and snuggled deeper into his side, needing the reassurance his presence could provide. "I can't help but think it's my fault he went over to the Rebellion," she admitted to herself as much as to him.

"G.A.?" Tycho wasn't sure he understood her meaning.

"I'm the one that filled his head with all those stupid notions. The one who made him start questioning what he was being taught at the Academy," she replied guiltily.

He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted it so that her eyes met his. "Somehow I doubt that you were the only reason he and Hobbie left to join the Rebellion. They're both pretty stubborn individuals." He smiled tightly, "Besides, you told me and Adair all the same things and we didn't listen to you."

She sighed, "Actually, Adair did. But he has his own reasons for staying with the Empire."

Tycho raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember his sister, Adelle?" When he nodded, she continued, "I learned quite a few things about his homeworld and let's just say that Adair is where he needs to be right now," she replied vaguely.

He was worried about the friend he left behind and didn't liked what she was saying but knew she wouldn't give him any more information than what she had already. "Guess that means a rescue mission is out of the question then, huh?" he joked in an attempt to lighten her mood.

She snorted, "No. For now, Adair stays where he is. I don't like it either but you'll just have to trust me when I say it really is for the best."

He nodded silently and she laid her head on his shoulder. She was quiet for some time and Tycho noticed she had closed her eyes almost as if in sleep. He had seen her like this before when she was deep in thought or light meditation and had learned not to disturb her.

After a few minutes, Terra took several deep breaths and opened her eyes. Tycho was pleased to see the smile on her lips reach her eyes for the first time since he had left the Empire. "Tootles told me you've been doing really well in the sims. You ready to go one-on-one?" she asked with an impish grin.

He laughed, glad of the change in topic. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for that but I should be able to give you a little more competition than I used to."

"I don't know. I haven't been able to spend much time in the cockpit lately so it should be a pretty even match-up," she responded.

"Don't you have work to do?" he countered good-naturedly.

Her smile faded and he winced to himself. "I really don't feel like going back to my office right now," she said softly. 

He nodded in understanding, "What else still needs to be done before we leave?"

She shrugged, "Not much. A little paperwork and I still have a few upgrades to install in the cruiser. The upgrades will probably take a day or two, though." Her smile began to return as she looked up at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "I was sort of hoping that since I need Tootles' help, you would help, too."

He snorted, "Since you're the boss, I don't have much choice. Do I?"  

She grinned up at him, "And don't you forget it, either." She grew serious before she continued; "You don't have to stay with the Guardiens if you don't want to. We never really discussed it so I guess I just assumed you would."

He shrugged, "Where else would I go? Aside from the Rebellion, of course." He tightened his hold on her shoulders, "I really am glad you asked; that you think I'm capable."

"You'll make a great addition to our pilot corps. The only drawback is that we'll both be so busy that we won't get to spend much time together. Not to mention, I don't want to give anyone the impression I'm playing favorites."

He chuckled softly, "Does that mean I won't be able to sneak into your quarters at night?"

She smiled again and snuggled deeper into his embrace; "Actually, I like having you near, knowing you're safe but not everyone will understand our friendship. I'm not saying you can't but you're getting a little old to be sleeping in my bed."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "So, I'm getting too old for that even though you still think of me as a little boy?" His tone was gentle but she could still hear the rebuke in his voice.

She sighed, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. I guess I deserved that one, didn't I?" She lifted her gaze back to his, grinning mischievously, "It's your own fault, though."

"My fault? And just how is it my fault?" he asked incredulously.

Her grin widened, "You were just such a cute little boy. I've always had a hard time getting that picture out of my head."

He pretended to pout, "Does that mean you don't still think I'm cute?"

She gently brushed his hair away from his face, "I think you are totally adorable. Which reminds me, I should probably warn you about all the attention you'll be getting when we get back to the ship. Over half the Guardiens are human females and our total number of females is just over two-thirds."

Tycho grinned broadly, "Two to one odds. I think I like that."

"Just don't forget to save me some time in your social calendar," she teased.

He saluted her and replied mock-seriously, "Yes, Commander."

She stood and pulled him up with her, "Well, I guess we should get started on the cruiser." As they headed back toward the base, she gave him a lop-sided grin, "I probably shouldn't tell you this but, technically, I won't be your boss. I'll be your boss' boss."

"So, not only do I have to follow your orders, I'll have someone else relaying them to me."

She smiled, "And, depending on your placement within the squadrons, you may have someone else in there, too."

He grinned impishly, "Are they all female?"

She shook her head in exasperation, "I had forgotten what it was like to be around males in full testosterone mode."

He laughed wickedly, "I'll take that as a yes."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Later that day, Terra, Tycho and Tootles were working on the cruiser. The maintenance crew had left them with specific instructions regarding the upgrades the trio could perform and then returned to their work refurbishing starfighters.

Tycho, who had changed into gray mechanics coveralls, was working on the under side of the ship while Terra started with the cockpit. He was just coming out from under the ship to join her when he came face to face with an Imperial Major.

The Major was several years older than Terra and slightly broader and taller than Tycho with light brown hair and hazel eyes. When he caught sight of the younger man, he smiled uncertainly, "Hello. I was told Terra -- ah, Commander Sharlee -- was around here somewhere."

Tycho was so stunned he couldn't speak; he just stood there, frozen. Terra could sense his alarm from the cockpit and came running. When she caught sight of the Imperial, she smiled in relief, "Casey." She joined the men on the hanger floor and addressed Tycho, "Celly, why don't you go help Tootles finish re-wiring the control panel."

Tycho nodded to her and with another hesitant glance for Casey, he headed quietly back into the ship.

Casey watched him leave with concern, "Is he OK?"

She sighed, it had always been hard for her to lie to him so she stuck close to the truth. "Yeah, he's just not real fond of Imperials," she replied softly. "When he was young, they killed his family... He saw it happen."

He nodded in understanding and looked down, "You want me to talk to him? I can come back later without the uniform."

"It would be better if you didn't but thank you for offering." She returned her full attention to the Major and smiled warmly, "So, what brings you by?"

He shrugged, "I was worried about you; I've come by several times the past few weeks. Everyone was sure you were here somewhere but no one seemed able to find you, not even Kathreene, and then the two of you disappeared for a week in the mountains..."

Realization dawned like an ice storm: the thing she had overlooked about her absence while she retrieved Tycho. She should have known her brother's best friend would check up on her following the news of her father's death.

As young boys, Casey and Marx had become friends when they had met their first day of school. He had several sisters but was an only boy and had lost his father when he was very young. The two boys were as close as any brothers and Marx's death had hit him as hard as it hit the Sharlee's.

When she didn't respond, he looked around nervously, "Terra, is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

She nodded hesitantly and led him to a small lounge. After closing the door, they took seats facing each other. "What's up?"

He glanced around again, "I was going over some recent reports. Your young friend from Alderaan... What's his name? Lt. Celchu? Tycho?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and nodded. One of his responsibilities was to notify local families if anything happened to a loved one serving the Empire.

"I am sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, especially right now, but he has been listed as MIA." Casey was watching her closely. "I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that his name fell just above someone from Slynor's and it sounded so familiar."

MIA? Not AWOL? Terra tried to cover her nervous surprise. "How long ago was he reported missing?"

"A few days ago," he answered softly. "Are you OK?"

She ignored his inquiry. "Where?" she rasped.

He frowned, "Terra, you know I can't tell you that. Besides, it wasn't in the report. Just his name and that he was from Alderaan."

She glared at him, "_Is_ from Alderaan, you mean. He has been reported missing, not dead."

"Of course," he replied sympathetically. He lowered his voice and looked around again, "Terra, there is more."

His tone made Terra think of the listening device implanted in Tycho's uniform insignia. Since Slynor's forces were almost all natives, she didn't really think it was a possibility but wasn't sure she wanted to take the risk. "Casey, maybe you shouldn't tell me any more."

"You're the only one I feel comfortable talking to about this," he pleaded. The dread in his eyes made her nod reluctantly so he continued, "The Alderaanians in Imperial service are beginning to disappear. A lot of them have gone AWOL, which I can't blame them but..." He shook his head, "too many of them are being listed as dead or MIA. I wouldn't have thought much about it but a young man on my staff disappeared two nights ago."

She lifted her eyebrows, "Alderaanian?"

Casey nodded confirmation. "He was upset about Alderaan but I don't think he was that unhappy about serving here on Slynor. In fact, he commented to me that if he had been stationed anywhere else, he would have left months ago. And... there was a pair of new lieutenants who transferred in a day or so before he disappeared and now they are gone, too, and I can't find any records from their former post."

Terra's alarm built as he related the events. "I want you to forget about what you just told me and do not look into any further. Promise me, please." He nodded and she continued, "How much longer are you committed?"

He knitted his brows, "Another year and a half. Why?"

"I want you to file a request to serve with the Guardiens here on Slynor when you're released from duty. Hopefully, by then, we'll be big enough that most of the planet will be under our responsibility anyway and we'll be able to get rid of the Imperial base."

He smiled knowingly, "I put in the request to serve with the Guardiens last month, just after I found out about Callow. From what I've been hearing, there shouldn't be any problem. I think the powers that be would rather have us leaving to serve with you than going over to the Rebellion."

She smiled in relief. "Is that why you've been looking for me?"

"That plus I wanted to make sure you were doing OK. I miss having you around to pick on since you've gotten so busy." He glanced at his chrono and stood, "Well, I guess I had better be going. I promised I would be home early this evening."

Terra stood and gave him a brief hug, "Tell everyone hello for me."

He looked briefly back toward the cruiser as he headed out of the lounge, "Are you sure you don't want me to talk with your mechanic friend?" 

"I'm sure and he is one of my pilots," Terra replied quietly. Casey lifted his eyebrows but didn't respond; instead he simply nodded and turned toward the exit. 

When he was out of sight, Terra headed back to the cruiser's cockpit where Tycho waited; she could feel his disquiet throughout Casey's visit and had had a hard time clamping down on its resonance.

****

Tycho had watched Terra lead Casey into the lounge with a sense of foreboding; the Rebellion was sounding better and better all the time. He knew his skills would be put to good use but the past few days in the sims had taught him just how close to the surface his anger was hiding. 

He had performed rather well but he could tell he was letting his emotions direct his flying. Anytime the scenario included a planet similar in appearance to Alderaan, he had lost control. He suspected Terra had instructed Tootles to push his buttons, if at all possible; and the little droid had succeeded rather admirably in doing just that. Terra had not meant it to be cruel, just self-informative, and indeed Tootles had been able to determine when to push and when to back off. 

The pair emerged from the lounge and Tycho tensed even more when the Imperial glanced his way. He saw Terra speak to him and then Casey left and she turned in the cruiser's direction.

Tycho pretended to be busy with the co-pilot's control panel when Terra entered. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, "Are you OK?"

Her touch had always had a calming effect on him and he felt the tension begin to subside. "Yeah. Just startled, I guess. Who was he and what did he want?"

Terra chuckled and lifted an eyebrow, "Demanding, aren't we?" She sat down in the pilot's seat and turned to face him. "That was Casey; he and Marx were best friends growing up. He wanted to check up on me to see how I was doing and to let me know you had been reported MIA."

Tycho knitted his brow in puzzlement, "Let me see if I've got this straight. He's an Imperial serving on his home planet and I've been reported missing in action and he knew you and I know each other."

She could feel his tension beginning to build again. "He heard me talk about you a lot, I'm sure. I am more interested in why you were reported missing rather than AWOL. Do you think maybe Adair had something to do with that?"

He shrugged, "Could be. I thought that when the tracer was deactivated, I would have been assumed dead at first until the recordings could be analyzed to find out what happened. There would have been no question then that I was AWOL."

"Or dead," she added softly.

Tycho could hear the fear in her voice and decided to change the subject. "You still haven't explained how Casey ended up serving on his home planet. I thought that was strictly against policy unless he comes from a powerful family."

Terra smiled thinly and sat back in her chair. "Things are done differently here on Slynor plus his grandfather was the Governor when the Empire took over from the Old Republic. Our population at that time was composed of mostly biologists and medical personnel. We had one of the best medical schools in the galaxy," she told him proudly.

She told him about how peaceful the transition was since Slynor was far enough off the shipping lanes that its inhabitants really didn't know what was happening. It was pretty self-sufficient and without many resources other than an overabundance of nature but was far enough out of the way that turning a profit was next to impossible for vacation resorts.

"The only real difference was that our security volunteers began wearing Imperial uniforms and the base just north of here was built. This one just wasn't up to Imperial standards since it had arboretums and a view of the coast," she finished wryly.

Tycho chuckled softly, "Not to mention it was designed to be part of the landscape, no to stand out from it."

She smiled, "Guess I shouldn't complain too much, though. My grandmother, being the financial genius she was, was able to pick this one up pretty cheap. She had originally planned on turning it into a research hospital but it's not always easy for patients to make the trip here."

They returned to the work on the control panels in silence. After a while, Tycho spoke up, "G.A.?"

She lifted an eyebrow; she knew something was still bothering him about Casey's visit. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Are you sure about me staying with the Guardiens? What would happen if I was discovered?"

"You won't be," she replied vaguely.

He frowned at her, "You're not being very realistic."

She slid out of her chair and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. "Celly, I want you close." She held up a hand before he could respond. "Let me finish. I want you close for me, not you; I need to know you are safe. I need to be able to turn on my comm and know you'll be close enough to answer."

He stood, pulling her to her feet with him and holding her close. He chuckled, "And all this time I thought it was because you thought I couldn't look out for myself."

She laughed and pulled away enough to look up at him, her green eyes twinkling. "Oh, I know you can take care of yourself; I just like having someone around I can torment. That's the real reason I kidnapped you from the Empire, you know."

He snorted and lifted an eyebrow, "Is it still considered kidnapping even though I'm an adult?"

She sighed and ducked her chin, "Sorry. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

A thought occurred to him and he pulled her to him, laughing. She looked up at him, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"If I ever am discovered, I can just tell them you abducted me so you could have a playmate."

She barked a laugh. "You know, I'm beginning to think I am a bad influence on you. Maybe I should take you back," she responded impishly.

He smiled smugly, "Too late. You're stuck with me now."


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

It was several days later when Casey approached Terra nervously. She appeared to be alone, leaning against a tree and reading, but Kathreen had said "they" when he had inquired about her location. As he got closer, he noticed Tycho was lying beside her on the blanket, apparently asleep with Terra absently stroking his hair.

He hesitated momentarily, wondering if he should disturb them. The young man was clearly more than just one of her pilots and he appeared rather peaceful. Casey was glad he had decided to change out of his uniform before stopping by on his way home; Terra was obviously fond of the blond and Casey did not wish to upset him, if only for her sake.

Terra looked up from her reading before Casey could decide to turn around and leave. "Casey," she spoke softly, smiling warmly and indicating he should join them.

He glanced quickly at Tycho and then back at Terra. "I don't want to disturb you," he began.

"You're never a disturbance," she teased.

He chuckled softly as he sat on a corner of the blanket beside her feet, "Are you sure about that? I seem to remember a sleepover where Marx and I --"

"I stand corrected," she replied, cutting him off before he could finish. Amused, Terra watched Casey as he began to fidget, every so often stealing a glimpse in Tycho's direction. "What brings you by?"

"I was hoping you would be free for dinner tomorrow night, but it looks like you have other plans... "

She remembered Marx's hints about Casey having a crush on her and smiled. "What makes you think that?" 

He looked pointedly at Tycho and she followed his gaze to her hand, still resting on his hair. She hadn't realized what she had been doing and blushed slightly as she purposely folded both hands over the closed book in her lap. "As it happens, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon and I promised Mom I would spend tonight with her."

He lifted an eyebrow curiously, "We?"

She nodded, "Celly's stationed on the _Sentinel_ with me." She realized from the crest-fallen expression on Casey's face that he was just one of the many to misinterpret her relationship with Tycho. "How about lunch tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "OK. I'm assuming you'll be pretty busy with last minute preparations so how about if I bring something by?" When she nodded, he nodded toward Tycho. "Well, I know what kind of food you and Kathreen like but what about him?"

She grinned impishly; Casey had always been a dear. "And what if I want you to myself?" 

He returned her smile and shook his head, "Really. I don't mind. I'm used to your family's tendency to pick up the odd stray here or there. It's what makes you so endearing."

She nodded resignedly, "OK, but Celly wwill have to eat while he's working with the techs on the final checks on the cruiser." What she didn't add was that she really didn't want him to spend too much time with Tycho. The less Casey knew about "Celly", the better; for both of them.

Casey raised his eyebrows teasingly, "You know, I think you like being the boss just a little bit too much." He sighed and nodded, "How about Koranese food around noon? With plenty of fruit sauce."

She winked as he stood to leave, "Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

He smiled and they exchanged goodbyes. After he was gone, she was surprised to hear a soft voice from beside her, "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

She smirked down at a pair of sky blue eyes, "Am I sure what is a good idea: having lunch with an old friend or having you plot our course and finish the checks on the cruiser?"

Tycho just shrugged, "Actually both now that you mention it but he is an Imp."

She frowned at his choice of words, "Casey is a very dear friend. And as I recall, you were an Imp yourself not too long ago." He winced as her remark hit on target and she continued softly, "My Little Celly, you worry too much."

He just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep as she picked back up her book and resumed reading. It wasn't long before her hand found its way back to his hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Terra relaxed in the co-pilot chair as the cruiser cleared Slynor's gravity well; she was thoroughly enjoying having a competent pilot on board, even if Tycho was still rather wet behind the ears when it came to anything with a hyperdrive or bigger than a one-person fighter.

He rested his hand on the hyperspace controls and glanced in her direction, "Did you want to double check my calculations?"

She shook her head, "Already have; whenever you're ready." She watched as he pulled back the lever and star streaks formed in the cockpit windows. "Nice job, by the way. I could definitely get used to this," she remarked with a twinkle in her eyes.

He leaned back in the chair and turned to face her with an impish grin. "So... how was lunch?"

Her shrug was non-committal. "It was fun catching up with Casey. I don't get to see him very often anymore."

"You two seemed awfully cozy when you showed up in the hanger," he pressed.

She smirked, "And you think I'm going to tell you all the juicy details?" When he nodded expectantly, she shook her head and replied stubbornly, "I don't think so."

Tycho crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to pout. "You're no fun," he grumbled.

"I thought you didn't like him," she teased.

"Yeah... well, Tootles set me straight on that," he answered petulantly. 

Tootles bleeped proudly as she put on a mock scowl for the pair; "Don't tell me I'm going to have to hold a lecture about getting along with co-workers on the way back to the _Sentinel_.... "

Tycho surprised Terra by defending the little droid. "Don't be too hard on him. He had a little help from Kathreene." Tootles beeped conspiratorially at Tycho.

Terra moaned, shaking her head. "I don't know which is worse: the thought of the two of you ganging up on me or having to play referee." Tootles blatted an indignant assessment of that statement.

Tycho grinned mischievously. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get to do both." He returned to his earlier topic of conversation with dogged persistence, "Did you kiss him goodbye?"

"Celly! I really don't think that's any of your business," Terra retorted but her blush gave her away; she narrowed her eyes when she spotted his smirk. "Just wait till we get back and you're having to hide from all the attention," she threatened.

If they weren't so close, Tycho would've been worried. There were times when her protectiveness could be comforting and he had no doubt that, if needed, she would intervene if any of her subordinates got overzealous in their attentions toward him. Of course, that was assuming he minded the thought of so many females focusing on him; it was something of a young man's dream come true.

The young pilot shook his head, "One thing I have to say for Slynor: anyone who visits gets plenty of practice plotting hyperspace jumps. I didn't believe Tootles at first when he told me almost no one could come or go without making at least one course change. I must have plotted our route a hundred times and this was the shortest but still required three reversions."

Terra handed him a datapad and several datacards she had been looking over prior to their departure. "These should keep you occupied at least until the first reversion."

He eyed the cards curiously, "What are they?"

She smirked, "Your new identity and Guardien policy and personnel manuals. You will find that Celly is an old friend of Tycho's and their life stories are pretty similar except Celly never attended the Imperial Academy at Prefsbelt."

"Convenient," he commented sarcastically. "Should make it pretty easy for me to remember myself."

She ruffled his hair as she stood to head aft. "_Sentinel_ is on a different time from us and I would like to be adjusted by the time we get there so I'm going to at least try to get some shut-eye. Give me a shout if you need me."

His blue eyes twinkled and he smoothed back out his hair. "You sure you trust me and Tootles to take care of things?"

She chuckled at Tootles' indignant "tttthhhhhdd". "I'm sure," she told him with a wink before disappearing.

****

Terra snuggled down into bed with a contented sigh; she really did like having Tycho on board. Despite his relative inexperience with hyperspace navigation, he was an excellent pilot and she knew that Tootles was more than capable of assisting him should the need arise.

She wasn't tired so she decided to try a little meditation instead. She relaxed, then reached out with her limited Force abilities, noting her surroundings and Tycho's studiousness as he reviewed the datacards she had given him.

His bone-deep sadness troubled her and he still was not sleeping well. Given everything that had happened to him recently, she was really not surprised and knew his strength would eventually see him through but Alderaan was a scar he would carry with him the rest of his life. In that, he was beginning to remind her of the few memories she had of her grandfather; the old Jedi understandably missed his friends and colleagues among the Order.

As the time for the first reversion drew near, Tycho's nervous excitement grew; he was pleased that she trusted him to handle things alone but was eager to impress her and wanted everything to go perfect. She followed him through their bond, "watching" and ready to react but reluctant to interfere unless necessary.

In the cockpit, Tycho set aside the datapad and winked at Tootles. "Let's see how lost we are, shall we?" Tootles chirped encouragingly as the star lines faded to be replaced by a field of stars that was exactly like it was supposed to be. Tycho smiled in relief and oriented the ship on its new trajectory. 

Once they were back in hyperspace, he picked back up the datapad, making a face as he resumed reading. A short time later, he turned the pad off. "I'm bored," he huffed.

Tootles chirped a suggestion, which was translated and displayed on the pilot's console; Tycho nodded to the little droid, "Yeah, you're right. From what Terra has told me, we're going to be very busy so I should try to get some sleep, too." He stood and headed aft; entering his cabin and changing into sleep pants and shirt. 

Without hesitation, he went back to Terra's quarters where he found her asleep. He watched her for a few minutes, trying to remember the last time he had seen her sleeping; she was usually awake whenever he came into her room.

With a start, he realized he never got to see her sleep, that she had _always_ been awake. Her expression was peaceful and the long dark gold waves of her hair framed her face like a halo. Although very pretty, she wasn't what most people considered beautiful but at that moment, Tycho thought she looked truly angelic

He lay down gently on the bed facing her and she shifted slightly, reaching out her hand and covering his with it. Tycho smiled to himself when he realized she was still asleep; this was just another instance of her uncanny awareness of him. 

He soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about the years they had known each other. His last thoughts were of the first time he had slept in her arms...

===

Coming up: Why does Tycho call Terra Guardian Angel? If you want to know, please R&R. (pretty, pretty, pretty please. I need feedback!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

_Eight Years Earlier..._

Terra was excited about her first solo trip to Alderaan. Callow had accompanied her on the initial trip, using the desire to meet his cousin and his family as an excuse since Terra would be living with them while attending the University. What she didn't know was that her father also wanted to meet this "Little Celly" Terra was so fond of. 

Callow wanted to test the young boy for Force potential seeing as Terra and Tycho's bond was obvious already and he only saw his daughter's side of it. He had thought that it would wane during the time between their meeting and her return for school; instead, it had grown inexplicably stronger. 

He doubted Terra was aware of how strong it had become during the intervening years and how strong it would yet grow to be. He had enjoyed watching her surprise at sensing the boy as soon as they entered Alderaan's atmosphere. When she left just a couple of months ago at the beginning of the semester break, his presence had followed her until the entry into hyperspace.

Terra smiled as she ran her hand over the control panel of her ship as she prepared for the reversion to normal space. This was _her_ ship, a gift from her father so that she could travel between home and Alderaan more often. It wasn't much, a number of years old and just large enough for a small sleeping area, 'fresher and kitchenette but Slynor's lack of scheduled off-world transportation made having a ship almost a necessity.

She had decided to return to Alderaan a week early from semester break, wanting the extra time to get settled into the Celchu household. She couldn't wait to see the look on the young siblings' faces when they realized she would be living there while she finished school since her cousin was being transferred to the opposite side of the planet. Terra had thought about living on campus but the Celchu's offered to let her stay with them; in exchange for room and board, she would help with the children.

Tycho's mom was glad to have the assistance since there was only so much the high-spirited Celchu brood could get away with whenever Terra was chaperoning. Plus, given that she seemed to spend so much of her time there anyway, it really wouldn't be much different from the status quo.

Terra exited hyperspace just outside the Alderaan system. An eerie emptiness, as if something vital was missing, settled over her as soon as the starfield returned to normal. She relaxed into herself and focused on the feeling, trying to pinpoint the source of her unease.

Her limited abilities failed her at first; but then, just out of reach, she caught a spark of familiarity. She briefly turned her attention to the planet in front of her, thinking she was mistaken. Tycho _had_ to be on Alderaan; she should be able to sense him by now.

When she couldn't find her young friend planetside, she frowned and grasped at the faint flicker, hoping to be proven wrong...

*****

Tycho lost track of how long it had been since the man left him in this locked space, chuckling evilly. The room was cramped, barely large enough for the small bed and 2-drawer dresser; the 'fresher -- if it could be called that -- was equipped with running water and not much else. There wasn't even a closet, just a short rod above the dresser for hanging clothes.

The lock deactivated and a boy of about sixteen came in; he was lanky, with long unkempt jet-black hair and lightly tanned skin. At first glance, he appeared human until Tycho looked up to meet his eyes. They were bright amber with feline-slit pupils that gave him an intelligent and caring, if sad, air. His clothes, too, had seen better days; they were well worn and designed for someone much stockier.

He seemed surprised by Tycho's appearance and examined the younger boy closely before giving the Alderaanian a thin smile. His voice had a soft purring quality and Tycho noticed a hint of pointed incisors as he spoke, "Hello, I am Ferrl."

Tycho cheered up slightly but was still somewhat nervous; he was beginning to have second thoughts. "I'm Tycho." He indicated the tight bundle of cloth the older boy was holding, "Is that a flight suit?" 

The teen looked down at the scraps of silk and imitation fiber weave. "Flight suit?" he repeated, puzzled.

Tycho nodded pensively, "For my flying lessons..."

"Flying lessons?" Ferrl shook his head sadly and mumbled, "So that's what they told you."

Tycho's heart sank as his worse fears were confirmed. "They lied to me, didn't they?"

Ferrl sighed, this was the part he hated most about his grueling existence: having to dash the dreams of those who believed the stories his Master's henchmen told. He thought about his first few months among them and the countless others who had passed through. Most came from poor families; some were runaways; and a few, like Ferrl, had been "liberated" from various orphanages.

The teen didn't know how he knew what happened to them when they left, he just knew. Some were lucky: sold into servitude among the Great Houses where they were, at least, fed and clothed. It wouldn't do for the house servants to appear shabby or beaten. The bigger, stronger -- i.e. less tractable -- ones were sent to the slave camps. But most were just auctioned off to the bordellos. Ferrl still wasn't sure why the Master kept him around instead of selling him off, too.

He sat on the bed next to Tycho, still clutching the package he had been sent in to give to the young boy. The teen was well aware of the entertainment they were providing by way of the cameras hidden throughout the little room.

Ferrl again studied the new arrival; this one was exceptionally pretty, living up to his planet's reputation. Tycho was obviously well cared for; he was healthy and his clothes, while not new, were not old and tattered either and they fit. 

He seemed open and trusting, but disappointed and quickly growing sullen; at thirteen, Tycho had managed to elevate sulking to a new height. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I want to go home," he replied obstinately.

Something told Ferrl the Master was in for a bit of a surprise; he doubted _this_ Alderaanian would be easily controlled. A smile crept across his face when he thought about his Master's initial reaction but was quickly doused when he followed the scene through to the subsequent temper tantrum.

Ferrl lowered his head, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. "The Master will be here in the morning and will want to meet you." He handed the bundle he was holding to Tycho, "These are for you. You will wear them when you meet him."

Tycho narrowed his sky-blue eyes. "And if I don't?" he all but growled. This one was strong-willed, all right; and he obviously was not used to anyone lying to him. 

Ferrl took a deep breath and looked around; he had to find a reason to get out of here and away from the other boy. The more time he spent with the young Alderaanian, the more he was seeing what the Master would do to him. The image of a spice-addicted pleasure servant being auctioned to the highest bidder was not one he wanted to think about.

He stood slowly and headed for the door. "It will be better if you do as you are told. The Master will not be happy with either of us if you are damaged," he told Tycho softly over his shoulder before leaving, locking the door behind him.

In the hallway, Ferrl leaned heavily on the wall, silently cursing the twist of fate that had brought him to this Force-forsaken place. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tycho had been stunned when he unbundled the silk pants and sheer vest, finally realizing the situation he had gotten himself into. He was glaring at the locked door and then at the scraps of cloth on the bed, mentally berating himself. 

They had promised to teach him to fly; using the thing he desired most to manipulate and control him. How could he have been so stupid as to believe them?

Several hours later, he was sitting on the bed in the same position Ferrl left him when a young girl in her mid-teens brought in a tray of something that could be loosely called food by someone with an imagination. She set the tray on the end of the bed, glancing uncertainly at Tycho.

Tycho noticed the hungry look in her eyes and the thinness of her frame under the worn clothing. He waved his hand at the tray, "You can have it. I'm not really hungry."

She looked around nervously before replying, "Thank you but you really should eat something. You will need your strength." He lifted an eyebrow questioningly but the girl just mumbled under her breath as she sat on the bed and began eating the bread loaf greedily from the tray. 

Tycho watched her for a few minutes and then resumed his brooding, returning the room to relative silence. She tried once or twice to initiate more conversation but the young Alderaanian's stubbornness was showing.

Eventually, she stood and moved toward the door, taking the tray and remaining food with her. "You really should get dressed soon. The Master will most likely take it out on Ferrl if you misbehave."

"Why should I care?" Tycho grunted.

She stiffened; it wasn't often she stood up to anyone about anything but she owed it to Ferrl to set this young pup straight. "He looks after us and takes care of us as best he can under the circumstances. And, believe it or not, if it weren't for him you would probably be warming someone's bed by now." With a toss of her hair, she stormed out of the room.

In a childish desire to get in the last word, Tycho stuck his tongue out at her as the lock activated.

*****

Ferrl was sitting on the floor of his room, watching the exchange on pilfered monitors. He felt his lips twitch in an almost smile at Reecy's rather melodramatic defense. He had a tendency to downplay his role as the children's protector and was embarrassed when the others called attention to him in this manner but it did feel good to be appreciated.

Ferrl's initial impression of the Alderaanian was that of a spoiled child used to getting his own way but Tycho showed his kindness in offering Reecy his food. The teen hoped it was not simply due to the fact the boy didn't know that he wouldn't be seeing regular meals here. He was concerned, however, about Tycho's forceful personality. It was going to get him into trouble with the Master, who was going to take great pleasure in breaking him.

He shook his head. _You are doing it again. You _have_ to stop getting attached to them,_ he reminded himself. But there was something about him. Someone, somewhere would be missing him terribly.

There was a soft knock at his door and Reecy slid in, still carrying the food. She walked over to the bed, handing the tray to Ferrl. She knelt beside him, examining the sleeping boy in the bed. "How is he?" she asked softly.

Ferrl shook his head, looking around the floor at the scattered medical texts. "Still running a fever. I can not figure out what is wrong."

She could hear the frustration in his voice that had become so prevalent of late. She turned and sat down beside him, resting her head softly on his shoulder. "Maybe that soup will make him feel better." 

She glanced up at the monitors; Tycho had not moved except to bury his face in the arms crossed over his knees. "He's not like the usual runaways."

Ferrl considered Tycho's appearance as well as the comments about flying. "I do not think he is a runaway," Ferrl observed softly. "I have a bad feeling about this one."

*****

Terra came out of hyperspace around a planet that would make Tatooine look like a Mecca of civilization. She had been here before with her father and knew about this seedier side of the galaxy.

She tried hard to clamp down on her emotions; she didn't have time for them at the moment. Tycho was in trouble; that much she could tell. She opened a frequency to the arms dealer her father worked with on occasion...


End file.
